They're Back!
by Malenaa
Summary: There's this girl-she has a complicated past, she longs for a family but has none and is tormented by it. She's a little wierd tho, she can do things other humans can't. soon she'll find out why in this tale of love, adventure and self discovery-corny eh?
1. Default Chapter

            Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little long and rambly ßnot a word. There's a lot I want to do with this and I have a ton of ideas but I just don't know how best to set it up. Oh and it may seem a little weird near the end of this chapter but ya know when you're bored and you sit and stare at something for a long long time? Yeah I do that a lot. Anyways that's what sarah's doing at the end incase anyone think shes a crackhead or something. Also the end has elvish which I will explain later. Enjoy and review PLEASE

"Diole lle" she said to him. He took the bag of groceries and ambled out of the store, weaving through the hundreds of people in the streets. Quickly the man surveyed those in front of him. There were blondes, brunettes and redheads. Some were tall, some were short, some were white, and some were black. He saw many differences in the people in front of him, yet today they were all one. He walked along for a little while, adjusting the bag in his arms, until finally he saw what those in front of him had been thirsting to see their entire lives, thirsting to know their entire lives for it was on this day that their differences disappeared, their languages disappeared and all were simply known as life. 

101 years previous…

            "Good Morning class," said the overly excited Biology teacher as he stepped in to the lab room. He looked over his students and noted one thing they all had in common. They were tired. Of the more than 50 students facing him this morning, not one of them looked properly rested. 

'College students,' he muttered under his breath with disdain. He was used to this and knew he would have to open up discussion with something interesting this morning, or lose them all to that hapless state known as daydreaming. 

`           "Ok, to start off our new Genetics unit I would just like to have you all try a little experiment," he began. At the groans of the overly taxed, or just plain lazy, students, he said, "Oh come on now, you don't even have to use any of the equipment, I'm just going to hand out these little strips of paper to all of you, alright?" He passed out the strips of paper until each of his 50 zombies had one in their hand. 

            "Alright, now everyone take the piece of paper and place it in your mouth," he instructed. He received blank stares but ignored them. One by one the students put the paper in their mouths and soon a collective groan spread over them. 

            "Ugh! Oh my god that's disgusting!" squealed one of them from the corner. Another agreed with her and accused the biology teacher of trying to poison them. He merely laughed at their reactions before proceeding with his lecture.

            "Please, don't worry class. I am not trying to poison you; I'm merely testing you. I see that many of you have tasted the substance on that piece of paper but I also see many blank stares from those who cannot taste it.  For those of you that cannot, you are not missing out. This is a natural chemical found in many products particularly cucumbers and cola drinks and for those who can taste it, it's absolutely disgusting. But to many it is completely unnoticeable. The only explanation behind this is that some of you have the taste buds that allow you to taste it and others don't, it's all a matter of genetics." He explained. 

            He walked through the rows of fireproof tables and surveyed his students as he talked. He stopped when he came to one of them. 

            "Sarah, please stand up," he ordered. She looked at him quizzically but did as she was told. "Everyone please look at Sarah's ears. Do you see how her earlobes are different from yours? They are connected. This is typically a recessive trait, but as we will learn later, it does pop up now and then." 

            "Sam, will you please stand up too," he asked another student across the room. "Ah, see class, Sam has the same type of earlobes as Sarah. Sam did you taste what was on the paper?" he asked. 

            "Yeah, I did but it wasn't that bad, I don't know what everyone was groaning about," he said. 

            "Yeah, I didn't understand that either." Sarah said confused. 

            "Sarah, what part of the world are your ancestors from?" the teacher asked. Sarah got a rather dark look on her face and refused to look into her professor's eyes as she said,

            "I don't know, I was adopted Mr. Thranduil."

            "Whoa, so was I," added Sam with a hint of amazement in his features. He liked the fact that he and the prettiest girl in the class shared something in common; it made him think that maybe one day he might actually get to know her.  

            The professor didn't know what to say. He feared that he might have embarrassed his students and mentally kicked himself for selecting two of the most quiet in the class. 

            "Well," he said, suddenly remembering the video he had lying on his desk, "because I know all of you didn't sleep last night and were up partying instead of studying for my class, I decided that a video might be just what you would want today." There were some quiet "thank you's" and "you're the best Mr. T" from the back of the room as he loaded it into the VCR. "I expect you to take notes!"

            In the dark of the classroom Mr. Thranduil watched the expressions on Sarah and Sam's faces. He had never noticed it before but both looked remarkably similar. Sarah had long black hair; she always had to tie it up during labs because it had a tendency to go everywhere at once. Her eyes were dark as well, they didn't seem to have a color and though they were pretty they always had seemed dull and lifeless to Mr. Thranduil. Sam was the same way. His hair was not long but very black. It had a bit of a curl to it that Sarah's did not but still looked much like hers. His eyes were dark too, but his often twinkled, they seemed to be alive, they were never dull and Mr. Thranduil found himself glad that he had one student who looked at his lesson plans with interest, interest that was reflected in his eyes. Their noses were similar too. Sarah's was long and rather pointed at the end. It would have been considered ugly on many others but on Sarah's face it fit. Sam's was not as long but was still pointed and fit his face as well. Their lips were similar in size and fullness. Mr. Thranduil found himself wondering if by some freak accident they were twins, separated at birth and now reunited in his biology class. 

            "Sarah!" called a voice from the opposite side of the quad. Sarah stopped and turned around only to see Sam calling to her. She sighed to herself as she realized that he was, once again, trying to get her attention. He was cute, she had to admit that, but she had sworn off guys ever since arriving at college. Now was not the time to bother with things like that. It had taken a lot just to get her here.

 She had never been a very good student. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, and it wasn't that she partied too much. She was just never that competitive about things like schoolwork. She liked to spend her days doing whatever pleased her. Sometimes it was trying to paint a mural on a wall even though she had no artistic ability. Other times she liked to write stories that went on and on with no real conclusion. Then there were times that she would just stare off into space thinking about a crack in the pavement. All of it, though seemingly odd behavior, was simply her way of finding out about who she was. Each task taught her what she was good at. Each story taught her how to teach what she knew to a reader. Each crack in the pavement gave her time to sort out how her mind worked. And so she had lived this way, all through high school, going to school and then coming home to her own every night. 

"Hey Sarah," said an out of breath Sam as he jogged up to her. Here she was trying to actually focus on her real schoolwork and here was yet another distraction. 

"Hi Sam," she said nicely. 

"So that was pretty crazy today," he said. Sarah looked at him blankly before he added, "you know, how we're so similar, our ears and everything."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, it's early." She replied laughing at herself. 

"So you're adopted too huh?" Sam asked. Sarah nodded in response. Sam could tell by the way she had acted in class that this was a sensitive subject for her but he was compelled to ask.

            "Well, do you want to maybe get some coffee or something?" Sam asked. He was being bold, he was being brave, but it all fell down in his face. 

            "I'm sorry Sam, I just don't have time for that right now. It's not that you aren't a really nice guy, it's that I just don't have time for a boyfriend," she said. Sam was crushed but decided that it would be best not to show it. 

            "Well, I'm sorry for asking but I just, ya know, thought I would take a risk," he said with the brightest smile he could produce at the moment. 

            "Yeah, well, I'll see you later," Sarah said. 

           "Yeah, later," Sam mumbled before shoving his hands in his pockets and returning to the lonely bench currently occupied by his lonely backpack and jacket. He sat down and watched Sarah leave feeling quite lonely himself.

            Five hours later Sarah's homework was successfully completed. Well kind of. To be honest she still had two journal entries to catch up on but found that she wasn't interested and knew she could finish it during her favorite time of day known as 'later'.

            Lifting her head up, Sarah scanned her apartment. She needed to do some cleaning but, once again, she simply wasn't interested. She grabbed a book and leaned back on her bed deciding to distract herself by finally finishing the story that had been laying on her desk for months now. 

A few pages into it and she started getting frustrated. 

            "Why can I NEVER concentrate on ANYTHING IMPORTANT?" her mind screamed at whoever would listen. Throwing her book on the bed with force, Sarah grabbed her sweatshirt and shoes and threw them on. She found her keys by the door and left her room more frustrated than she had been in a long time. She knew that when she got like this it was best to get some perspective, somehow. 

            Running across the street brought her to the campus but she didn't want to be near things that she could NOT concentrate on. She looked north and without a second thought began walking. 

            She walked and walked and it was an hour before she realized that she had reached the destination that had secretly implanted itself in her head before she had even woken up that morning. 

            Towering above her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Here in the middle of an uptight, upper class, residential neighborhood was a beacon, with an almost blinding glow. It rose up to a height far surpassing all other buildings in its area and was surrounded by gardens. It had nine sides; all with came together at the top and pointed towards the heavens. 

            Sarah was in awe. Of course she recognized the beauty in front of her. It was the Lye'rina Temple, a gathering place for some obscure religion she had never heard of before. She knew that there was at least one of these temples on every continent and this little place just north of Chicago, Illinois was the site chosen years ago for it to be built. 

            She had always found it to be a beautiful place but today it seemed to be calling to her and so she began her walk up the numerous steps surrounding the structure and entered the tower. Looking up she gasped, inside the tower there was light from a thousand windows all shining down on her. The room's walls rose all the way to the top, supported by nine white 'columns' that curved in at the right height. The walls were carved delicately with markings of peace and long vine type carvings wound their way around them all the way to a height at which Sarah could no longer see. 

            Sarah found herself wanting to stay in this place for as long as possible and as she marveled at the beauty above, her legs carried her to one of many chairs near the surrounding walls. She sat and she watched and she thought. For the first time all day she was able to stay in one place and she thanked whatever god there was for that.  She settled in and began to simply think. 

            She settled into a trance like state and hardly noticed as worshippers strolled quietly around her, she hardly noticed as the sun began to set and cast a red glow into the temple. Her world was her mind and as she thought the world around her began to change without a thought from the one so caught up in it. Time stopped, wind stopped, movement stopped and she was one.  __

            Nae saian luume' Elear 

            _Nae saian luume' _

            Sarah suddenly lost her train of thought and opened her eyes. There was no one there. No one that could have spoken. 

            "What did I hear?" she said quietly to herself. She could have sworn that she had heard a voice, a very quiet voice, but a voice nonetheless. It had been clear and sweet but unfamiliar to her. 

            _Nae saian luume' Elear_

_            Nae saian luume'_

            She heard it again only this time it was stronger and louder. Sarah was getting scared. It was dark in the temple, there were lights but they were very faint and there was not one other soul in the building that had held several just moments ago. She saw the sun setting to the west of her and she was shocked that she had been there as long as she had. 

            Shaking herself out of her daze she grabbed her coat and stood up, certain to make it to the door and out of that place before she heard more voices. But with the first step she took she fell to the floor. The wind was knocked out of her body as she lay there in shock from falling so quickly. Suddenly very sleepy Sarah resisted with everything inside her as her eyes began to close almost against her will. She refused to sleep, she refused to lose control of her situation but as the warm numbness, which comes with the pulls of sleep, swept over her she gave in, forgetting everything around her. 

            __


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was lost in a whirl of crazy dreams one after another. The last time she remembered feeling like this was when she had fainted under the pressure of applying for college. She had literally been standing there one minute feeling like she was going in frantic circles and the next she was on the floor being looked after by the school nurse. 

Slowly, things began to slow down and Sarah felt an odd sense of peace, odd for someone who had no idea what was going on. 

_"Vedui'Voronwer," _said the voice again. Sarah pleaded with her nerves, telling herself to calm down and listen to what was going on around her, maybe that way she could begin to understand why she was hearing things. 

"_Lle rangwa_?" (Do you understand?) said the voice. Sarah was confused but instead of saying nothing she decided that maybe, by speaking her language, she could tell the voice that she did not know what they were saying, or if they were saying it to her. And so she spoke.

"Hello? Look, I don't know what's going on. I don't feel well and I…Why am I speaking to you? You're simply a voice in my head. Sarah, shut up!" she yelled out. Nothing happened. She continued to lie there in the dark for what seemed like five minutes when suddenly she heard something new. 

"Excuse me, I am sorry, we believed you to know our language as we know yours," said a new voice, a deeper voice, in a polite accent she couldn't place. 

"Oh, hey don't worry about it," Sarah replied. Wow, she had had some crazy dreams before but this time her subconscious had really done a number on her. 

"Right. We are disturbed that you do not know our language. We thought that you, being who you are, would have been specially tutored in the subject. Especially if you knew of the coming event," the voice said, somewhat perturbed. 

"Oh," Sarah chuckled knowingly to herself before saying, "Trust me, I'm sure I have it locked up in here somewhere. Um, hey, do you know why I can't see anything? It's not that I mind talking to you or anything but not being able to see is beginning to freak me out."

"You are unconscious. Forgive us for forcing you into this state but it is the only manner in which we may speak with you from our location. We believe that we may be able to help you understand the language of the elves if you will allow us to enter your mind," said the deep voice again. 

"Elves? Right, um ok, go ahead and do whatever you want in there," Sarah said. She of course believed this to be her doing. 'No harm in letting my mind mess with itself right?' Suddenly a warmth, somewhat like the effect of a hot towel, began to emanate from what she thought was her forehead. 'This is weird' she thought. She calmed herself and tried to make her head stop doing whatever it was doing but to her surprise she had lost all control over the situation. 

"Hey!" she yelled, struggling to maintain a hold on what was going on. "Hey stop that now!" she continued to yell.  "God damn it Sarah!" she yelled again. But no matter what she did she could not get rid of the almost pleasant warmth inside of her mind. She tried to move her arms in the darkness but found that she could no longer move them or even feel them. She tried frantically to get up but it wouldn't work. With a cry she began yelling anything she could think of. "Stop messing with me!" she barely got out. "Sarah! Wake up! Brain stop messing with me!" she begged. "Sarah!" she yelled. She heard her voice everywhere yelling her name in rapid succession as if she were not alone in trying to get herself under control. 

Suddenly the warmth receded. She snapped her eyes open and propelled herself up off the floor only to come face to face with none other than…

"Sam?" she said surprised by the figure in front of her. 

"Oh thank God you're awake! Sarah, what the hell happened to you?" he asked frantically. Sarah could see a few security guards for the Temple grounds kneeling around her. 

"Um, I don't really know, I was sitting over there in that chair and just as I got up to leave I just fell, I don't remember, I just know my legs gave out underneath me. Wow, I had a really weird dream," she responded still in a daze. 

"I bet you just got up a little too fast, are you alright ma'am?" said a guard while helping her to stand. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm ok. Yeah, I was tired anyway," she replied. 

"Come on Sarah, I have my car here and I can drive you back to the dorms," Sam offered kindly. Sarah offered only a grunt in response and Sam picked up her sweatshirt from the floor. They headed towards one of the nine doors of the Temple and, with Sam's help; Sarah made it down all of the stairs surrounding the place and eventually to Sam's car. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked once they were on the road. 

"I swear I'm fine, I just fainted and had the weirdest dream and now I'm exhausted," she told him. Sam nodded before Sarah asked, "So what were you doing there?"

"I don't honestly know, it was kind of odd to tell the truth. The Lye'rina Temple has been the focus of my photography project and even though that's over I still come here all the time. For some reason today when I drove by it I couldn't help but go in," he said. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love that place and I'm not sure why," Sarah said sounding a bit confused.

"Well it's peaceful and pleasant and nice to look at, and you're a peaceful and pleasant person, plus well, I think you're nice to look at," Sam admitted with very red cheeks.  Sarah didn't quite know what to say. That was possibly the most awkward pick up line she had ever heard but at the same time it was so sweet and genuine. 

"Sam…" she began but was cut off. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said quickly. She was really beginning to feel sorry for Sam. He was trying so hard, as he had been all year and she wished he would go after someone else. He could, after all, have pretty much any other girl he wanted. With those eyes and that adorable, curly hair one had to admit that he was cute. Plus he was so tall, about 6'3 she guessed, and she could tell that under his sweatshirt was a well-muscled body. 'God, I must be crazy not to give in to this guy' she thought.

But she remembered that she had promised herself not to get involved with anyone, no matter how nice, funny or gorgeous she found them. She realized that there was now an awkward silence between them but she chose to ignore it by leaning her head back against the seat and giving into the sleep she so desperately needed. 

"Sarah," Sam said quietly to the sleeping girl whose head had made its way to his shoulder. "We're here. Come on, I'm not sure that I can carry you. Driving with your head on my shoulder is hard to do without hurting my neck," he said with a smile. 

"Mmmm, I don't wanna get up…justa little longer," she pleaded with her eyes still closed. 

"Come on, Sarah," he said again, nudging her a bit this time. 

"Mmm, shove it up," she yawned, "your ass," she finished with a hint of a smile on her face. Sam just looked at her with a smirk on his face. 

"You're cute when you're tired, ya know that?" he said with a chuckle. She yawned again and said, with her eyes still closed and her head still against his shoulder,

"You think I'm cute no matter what I do, face it, you love me," she answered him. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sam said. "You must be really tired. Tell me, which number am I going to?" Moving to the other side of the car Sam opened the door and gently picked up Sarah from her seat. 

"317A. Wow, you're strong," Sarah said and nestled herself against his chest. She was thinking of nothing else than being in her bed, warm and comfortable. The thought that she might be in Sam's arms did not in any way cross her mind. 

"Ok, here we go, room 317A. Key please," he said to the barely awake Sarah. 

"In my pocket," she responded lazily. 

"You're pocket?" Sam asked in disbelief. No way was he going in her pocket. Who decided it was fair to tease him like this? Here was the most perfect girl, for him, that he'd ever seen in his life. She was in his arms and all he wanted to do was bend down and kiss her as hard as he could. But no, she wouldn't allow him to do that but he would allow him in her jean pocket? Wasn't that a little close to another part of her anatomy, one that he didn't dare think about? 

"My sweatshirt pocket," she replied sleepily. Oh, well that changed things. He saw the end of her key chain and pulled it out of the pocket. He used one hand and somehow managed to get it into the door. 

Sarah was relieved when she finally felt the softness of her bed beneath her. Sam helped her out of her shoes and after she changed into her sweatpants, with him not looking of course, she settled back into her pillows. 

"Ok, you alright?" Sam asked one more time. 

"Fine," Sarah barely got out. Sam made sure she was comfortable and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead, which Sarah didn't feel. 

"Quel kaima, Lirimaer, Quel kaima," (sleep well, lovely one, sleep well) Sam said before closing her door and going home. 

To be continued…..!!!!!!!! Sorry, so here's what you know. Sam likes Sarah. They look alike according to their biology dude. Sarah likes Sam but won't allow herself to like Sam. Sarah had a really weird experience in which someone or something or perhaps she took over her head and talked to her in Elvish. Sam found her. They both really like that temple (which really exists but it's called the Bahai Temple, I went there once when I visited Chicago). Sam helped her home and then said goodnight to her in……….ELVISH, how does sam know elvish? What's up with that temple, who was talking to her and when am I going to actually connect this LOTR?????? you'll see in chapter 3!!!!!!!! PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSE RRRREEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW I got ONE review, come on I need some moral support here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! I know it's been a LONG TIME since I've updated. I'm not so sure about this chapter-it should answer some questions, but not all. I'm planning on introducing a few new character, one will be minor, the other will be major-hint: we gotta have someone for Legolas, can't have him foolin around with his adopted sister! ANYWAY, I hope you like this one- as always, reviews kick some ass and seem to have this power of making the person that writes them kick ass as well, so if you want to kick some serious ass, put some seriously ass kicking reviews up and I'll love you forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh crap, what the hell did I do now," Sarah mumbled as she swatted at her alarm clock. The pain from her head was unlike anything she'd previously experienced, except for when she'd had that hangover…

"Well, shall we start at the beginning then," said a male voice from the corner. 

"Huh?" Sarah said, barely conscious. 

 "First, you hit me in the bum with an arrow when you were 16, on purpose I might add. Second, you went to Rivendell and, under the tutelage of Lord Elrond himself, became rather learned in the ways of the world. Third, you came back to us and constantly badgered us with talk of "the rights of Men" and how we should hold them in high regard, as we should the orcs, because after all "They're people too". Then you met a man, found him horribly insensitive and brash and thus terribly attractive. You married him and then did what any other Lady of Gondor would have done. You settled down in your beautiful house in the White City, had 2.5 children and protested the lack of opportunity and so called rights amongst the women of Middle Earth. Then, sadly, your husband died. You were crushed but returned to your first home, with us in Mirkwood and then died from a broken heart. That last bit left us all a little depressed I might add," the voice replied quickly. 

"WHAT?" Sarah launched herself off her pillow only to have her eyes focus on a strange man, in her bedroom, at 6 in the morning. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH HH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. 

 "Well done! That was the longest I think I've ever heard you screech," the strange man replied cheekily. Sarah jumped out of bed, having a great deal of trouble with the twisted sheets and bolted her way to her bathroom. Closing it behind her she locked it and screamed a little more. 

"I'll call the police!" she yelled through the door. 

"No. I know you can be loud but I doubt they would be able to hear your yells all the way down there," he said. 

"Shit! I forgot a phone!" she said to herself. 

"Come on love, I'm your friend, you just don't remember me. I'm not going to hurt you, I've spent my entire life protecting helpless creatures like yourself," he said from behind the door. As his words registered in her head she felt a surge of anger-one never before experienced. 

"What! How dare you call me helpless, I may be at a disadvantage but I am certainly NOT helpless!" Sarah yelled. 

"Ah ha! I knew there was some of that fighting spirit still left in you. It's good to know that living in this God awful place hasn't taken everything from Saramae of Mirkwood," the man proclaimed with a humorous tone in his voice. 

'Oh shit," Sarah thought. 'Not only is he in my room with less than two inches of wood separating me from him, but he's also TOTALLY OFF HIS ROCKER!' 

A sudden panic flooded Sarah's mind and her body reacted by frantically searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. She checked her medicine cabinet and found cold medication, Aspirin, Band-aids and much to her delight, rubbing alcohol. Thinking it might do a bit of good once burning in his eyes, she grabbed it off the shelf and unscrewed the cap but her trembling hands lost control and dropped the bottle. It fell to the sink and released its entire contents down the drain, away from Sarah's desperate fingers. 

"Hello?" asked the man from behind the door. Sarah was terrified. She had nothing to fight with, she had no way of getting help and this man probably wanted to rape her or do god knows what else to her. "Saramae? Saramae?" 

"What do you want from me?" Sarah asked in a timid voice. Tears sprang into her eyes as she admitted defeat. "I know there's no way out of this-just go ahead and take what you want from me. I give up." She was crying now. Tears fell down her cheeks to her neck and she let a sob escape as she heard the man on the other side of the door let out a deep breath.

In a quiet, gentle voice he said, "Oh my, I do believe I have gone about this the wrong way. Once again I have indulged my own interests and gone about this without making any sense. My name is Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf and I know you as Saramae Greenleaf-my sister…"

"Shut up!" Sarah interrupted, "Don't you dare say things like that. It's not funny to tease someone about their past, especially when they know nothing about it. I don't know you. You aren't my brother because my name is NOT Saramae and because I never went to Rivendell or whatever you said…"

"No, you don't understand!" Legolas yelled as she attempted to push him away verbally. Legolas had patience-ounces of it, but it nearly broke his heart to hear her deny who she was. "You are my sister! I found you when we were children hiding in the trees along our borders. You were near death and so I carried you, me, a 6-year-old boy, carried you to my father and I cried as I waited to see what would become of you. I begged father to let you stay with us and when he brought you to the palace and proclaimed you to be his own I was happier than I've ever been. You lived for 1,000 years. A short time to us but you did more living during your thousand years than the rest of us could do in a million. But you don't remember anything! You don't remember me, you don't remember Mirkwood, and you don't even remember your language. So excuse me if I scare you. Excuse me if I don't know what to say to you!" Legolas yelled in frustration. 

Though separated by wood and plaster Sarah heard the frustration, heard the desperation and knew that if she could see it there would be sadness in his eyes. A man frustrated, desperate and filled with sadness could be dangerous, this she knew, but at the same time a man frustrated, desperate and filled with sadness was at the end of his rope. 

And so the door opened. Sarah carefully turned the handle and moved slowly. Looking down she saw him sitting in a heap on the floor looking quite helpless and not at all the dangerous predator that had filled her mind with images too horrible to imagine. He had his arms balanced on his knees with his head buried in the small cocoon it made and he was shaking. Sarah realized he was crying silently, sobbing actually. 'What have I done?' she thought. 

Feeling quite safe and secure, Sarah kneeled down in front of the man who had terrified her only moments before. 

"Please don't cry," she said softly. He looked like a little child, or a lost puppy and what woman could resist trying to take care of a man in such a vulnerable position? She reached out her hand tentatively so as not to startle him and touched his arm. "Legolas, that's your name right?" he didn't respond. "Please, Legolas. Look at me," she pleaded with him. 

"I cannot," he responded lowly. "You look like her. Just like her," he admitted with his face still buried. He seemed used to her touch and so she moved her hands to his head and began to move his it to look at her. He did not struggle. His face appeared to her and she was struck with what a beautiful face it was. He had perfect skin, strong high cheekbones, full lips, and all that which looks right on a man. Though she had to admit, he was pretty, even for a girl. The thought made her want to laugh. The only thing she could not see was his eyes. He kept them looking down at the floor but she saw the inner struggle turning around his mind. With what looked like every ounce of his strength he slowly looked up moving over her entire face until finally resting on her eyes. 

"Hello Legolas," she said kindly and smiled at him. "Welcome to my dorm room," she added casually and with a bit of humor. 

"Hello," he responded meekly. 

"Hello?" came a voice from the door followed by a knock. 

"You have got to be kidding!" Sarah said exasperated. "Who is it?" she called. 

"It's me. Sam," said the voice. 

"Sam? What on Earth are you doing here…ya know right now is not the best time," she said. Legolas was looking at her with a smirk. 

"Oh. I was just checking up on you. You kinda scared me last night. Is it alright if I come in?" Sam asked. Sarah didn't know what to say. 

"Let him in," Legolas said quietly. 

"What? Are you crazy?" she said in a hushed tone. 

"Not in the least. I'm shocked you would say such a thing!" he replied cheekily. "Let him in, don't worry. He knows who I am."

"WHAT?" Sarah yelled.

"Hey Sam," Legolas called, "don't worry you can come on in."

"Legolas? You already talked to her?" Sam added. "Oh god, this is going to be bad." He opened the door and walked in saying a quick "hey" to Legolas who returned it and an adoring look to Sarah who sat on the ground shocked. 

"What's going on?" Sarah asked. "What the hell is going on here?" Legolas stood up seemingly recovered from his earlier break down and turned his head to the window. The sun poured onto his face, it swallowed him, held him, encircled him and welcomed him into its glow as though welcoming the ultimate of creation returning to bless the ground it walked on once again. 

With a deep breath he turned, straightened and with the sun to his back, began to speak,  

"A long, long time ago your world as you know it, Earth, was caught in the beginnings of a complete transformation from simple animals to a new type human being, able to think for itself, work for itself, and create for itself. It no longer would rely on nature such as it had before because although this new human would need water to drink, food to survive, air to breathe and shelter to live, it was at the beginning stages of manipulating nature so it could be provided with these things. Although this new human was advanced in the Animal Kingdom, it had kept its animal instincts. There was nothing that told it not to destroy, nothing that told it not to kill. It was an advanced mind that still lived with animal instincts that told it to survive. You see nature is a fickle thing. Sometimes it is kind to you, other times it will open a torrent upon your head, kill what it wishes with no thought of the consequences. And this proved to be her own undoing. 

My realm, in Middle Earth, had been set away for Nature herself. In this place she found refuge. She was forgiving, she was rewarding and she coddled every creature. Because of her kind treatment we accepted her, allowed her into our lives. And because of this we were able to see what she could do for us. That is where magic began. Nature at her fullest is in the form of Magic. My realm was a microcosm of all that Nature had created, combined with all that the heavens had produced. There she kept the weak, the strong, the beautiful, the ugly, the good and the evil, all in one small world. Each of us had our shortcomings, and each of us had our strong suits. That is until Nature paid for her crimes against the outside world. 

Outside our walls Man had been tortured by Nature. She had toyed with them, killing, harming, playing her own games with them and they sought to ruin her. And so they did. Our kingdom was attacked. My kind, the Elves, was the first to flee but some stayed behind. Every other creature stayed with them and as tortured Man took over they either killed, or incorporated each kind of creature into their own blood making them blessed by the beautiful creatures of Middle Earth. 

From that day forward, Nature was beat down at every opportunity by Man. Her magic disappeared, she began to disappear and Man continued its path into the future where it has become known as the only important creature on this earth. But something was left behind. 

Man, you see, goes after the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, it goes after the best, takes it and leaves, not thinking of what was left in its path. In their quest to conquer nature, Man left something that could prove to be their undoing. Evil. Evil was created by Nature as a balance. For everything good, there had to be something bad. And so in Middle Earth Evil was left to gesticulate, to incubate, to wait for a time when it could release itself upon the New Earth."  

"Which means what?" Sarah asked. 

"Which means," Sam said, speaking for the first time, "there is a gigantic gathering of evil underneath Bavaria as we speak."

"Bavaria?" Sarah asked bewildered.

"Yes, I know. Random isn't it." Sam answered. "Saramae, what this means is that we must stop this evil before it…" Legolas continued. 

. 


End file.
